Mouse Chase
by Saber Knight
Summary: A mouse is in the kitchen and Yuuko attempts to catch it. In the process of doing so, she accidentally pounces on Hideyoshi as the mouse travels underneath his clothes.


Hideyoshi blinked when he thought he heard something fall to the floor. He looked over towards the kitchen where the sound had come from. "Sister?" He asked, wondering what she was doing in there. When he didn't receive an answer from her, he stood up and headed into the kitchen. When he entered it, he saw Yuuko on her knees with her hands on the counter as she looked across it at something. "What are you doing?"

"There's a mouse," Yuuko told him, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder at him before directing her eyes back across the counter, "I'm trying to catch it." She scooted sideways across the counter, not moving to stand up or change her position.

Hideyoshi looked across the counters once before moving his eyes back to the back of his sister's head. "Why?"

"So it won't be in our house." Yuuko told him, and before Hideyoshi could respond, she suddenly jumped up and across the counter, her hand slamming down on a spot of the counter. A creature with brown fur quickly scurried across it and away from her.

"Sis! Don't destroy the kitchen!" Hideyoshi exclaimed upon hearing the sound of her palm landing on the counter, but Yuuko didn't listen to him as she stood up and quickly moved over to the other part of the counter where the stove was situated. The mouse paused for a moment, looking at her before starting to run away, seemingly faster than last time.

Yuuko slammed her hands once more down on the countertop, careful to avoid damaging it as she tried to either kill or knock out the mouse (or catch it, whichever). Unfortunately, the mouse got away once more, jumping off of the counter and onto the floor.

She turned towards the mouse as Hideyoshi spotted the pot she had dropped earlier and was heading over to pick it up. Her eyes followed the mouse as it headed for the pot and Hideyoshi. Without a moment to waste, she jumped forward, her hands outstretched to get the mouse.

However, she ended up landing on her stomach on the floor, the mouse just a few centimeters too far out of her grasp. Without meaning to, Yuuko let out a small hiss much like that of a cat's. The mouse stopped and turned to look at her, it's hands rubbing its nose before it made one single sound, "Squeak."

Yuuko narrowed her eyes at it, the action seemingly frightening it as it immediately turned back around and began scampering towards her brother who had picked the pot up and hadn't noticed the mouse so close to him. "Hideyoshi, the mouse!" Yuuko half-hissed half-exclaimed at him as she climbed back up onto her feet, seeing one last chance to catch the mouse before it got to Hideyoshi.

"The mouse?" Hideyoshi asked in confusion, not seeing the mouse right below him.

Yuuko ignored him, almost about to pounce on the mouse when she noticed that she had misjudged the speed it could cross the distance between it and Hideyoshi. Instead of having one last chance to catch the mouse before it reached Hideyoshi, the rodent was already scampering up his leg, underneath his clothes.

As Hideyoshi's eyes started to widen when he felt the mouse underneath his clothes, Yuuko was already too far into her pounce to stop the motion. She ended up crashing into Hideyoshi, forcing the pot from his hands and forcing him down onto the ground. Before she could regain herself and get off of him, her eyes caught sight of the mouse moving underneath his pants.

"Sis!" Hideyoshi yelled as she tried to catch the mouse with her hands, but the mouse was already coming out of Hideyoshi's pants and was traveling up underneath his shirt. "T-the mouse!" Hideyoshi's face was turning red, and only turned redder when Yuuko put her hands up underneath his shirt and tried to reach for the mouse's tail.

Her hands traveled up against Hideyoshi's bare skin, her fingers franticly searching for the rodent's tail. She had to reach in farther when the mouse got up onto his chest, the creature stopping for a moment that gave Yuuko enough time to go for where it was resting. But her hands only landed on Hideyoshi's skin as the mouse went to the other side of his chest, her hands quickly following to that side.

"S-sis...!" Hideyoshi gasped, his face burning with embarrassment as he felt her hands traveling across his body.

"Shut up." Yuuko simply told him, frowning when she noticed the mouse was quickly scampering down his raised shirt. Her hands quickly followed, rubbing up against Hideyoshi's stomach as they went for the mouse; but the rodent was already crawling back under his pants.

She wasn't going to let it get away as she took hold of both sides of her brother's pants and pulled them down quick and hard. "Squeak!" The mouse exclaimed when it caught sight of her, quickly turning around and jumping to the other leg as Yuuko's hands came down.

"S-s-sis! N-not there...!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, Yuuko only ignoring him as she quickly reached over to take the mouse; but the rodent was already bounding back up Hideyoshi, this time going on top of his shirt instead of under. Knowing what it was going to do, Yuuko hurriedly moved forward, her body going back up against Hideyoshi as her hands reached outwards to catch the mouse in mid-leap as it tried to jump off of Hideyoshi's forehead.

"There!" Yuuko exclaimed, smiling at her brother whose breathing was coming a bit faster than normal. "I got the mouse, Hideyoshi." Yuuko told him, pushing up off of him so that her body wouldn't be pressing up against his own.

That was when she noticed how he looked.

His hairclips had somehow fallen out and his hair was now hanging freely across his face which was completely colored red. Along with that, his shirt was pulled up to his chest and his pants were pulled down to his ankles. A slight dab of sweat was along his forehead as he panted for breath.

Her cheeks started to turn pink as Hideyoshi looked over at her and the mouse she held by the tail. "S-sis, I... I can't take much more..." He said in a low voice, his eyelids drooping down to cover his eyes as he continued to breath at a faster pace than normal, "please... stop..." One of his arms weakly came up to hold his shirt in place while his other hand went down to cover his crotch as he drew his legs up to him.

Yuuko, blushing red now, turned her head away from him. "I-I suppose I got a little carried away..." She muttered, trying to hide her own embarrassment in seeing her brother in such a state that she had caused him. "It's all this mouse's fault." She said louder, her eyes glancing over at the blushing mouse.

"And why the hell are you blushing!?" Yuuko shouted at the mouse before flinging it across the room.

It only responded with one sound as it flew away. "Squeeeeeak!"

"Mice." Yuuko muttered, crossing her arms, not yet realizing that she had just released it and would have to catch it again later.


End file.
